


Acceptance

by RhymePhile



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an encounter with a Slayer he will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) and wound up too long to fit in one comment space, dammit. It's not even 1000 words.
> 
> Written for the prompt "scars."

  
At the knock, she pulled back the motel room curtain and peered out. She grinned, but didn't let him see it.

"Deano," she said, opening the door. "It's a little late, don't you think? Porn just not doing it for you?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." He glanced at her sideways as he walked in. "You can put that knife away, too."

"Hey, a little more appreciation, man," she smiled, placing her freshly cleaned silver blade back into the duffel beside the bed. "I'm the one who saved _you_."

"That's why I'm here."

"Come to thank me?" she purred.

"Listen," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you're good..."

"If you say 'for a girl,' we're going to have a serious problem," she growled, pulling away. "What, you think a woman can't dust a vampire as good as a man? I don't have a dick, but I do have a stake. And I know where to stick it, Deano."

"That's not what this is about..."

"So you're pissed off a girl had to save your bow-legged ass?" she asked.

He blinked. "_No_. You need to stay out of my way, Faith."

"Why? There were plenty of vamps for both of us. That nest was big enough..."

"We haven't been working together that long. You have talent, sure, but I don't want you to get hurt."

She frowned at him, and then broke out into a loud, snorting laugh. "You're fucking kidding me."

"You're a good Hunter, but..."

She stepped closer to him, trailing her finger along his cheek. "You have no idea what I am."

Dean visibly darkened, and he moved back. "What do you mean?"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you...but I could."

Faith inched forward until Dean's knees hit the back of the bed. Then she reached under his jacket at the small of his back and removed the gun from his waistband, tossing it across the room. Dean went wide-eyed.

"I'm faster than you think, Deano. I'm strong; I have endurance; and I can wield pretty much any weapon ever made and cause death, destruction, and pain -- and I _like_ it. Put any sort of creature that needs killing in front of me, and I'm your girl. I thrive on that feeling. It's been passed on to us for generations."

"Us? You...you're the Slayer."

She grinned and pushed him down on the bed. "Well, _a_ Slayer, not _the_ Slayer. Still...I have skills you can't even _imagine_."

She crawled on top of Dean's prone body and straddled him. Faith's hand slid down between his legs.

"W-Why didn't you tell me before?" he gasped as her hand found his balls through his jeans.

"I don't want to compete with you. I just want to kill things."

"I shoulda known. I've never seen anyone handle a knife like that."

She easily unzipped his fly and coaxed her fingers inside his boxers. He sucked air between his teeth and she laughed.

"You should see what else I can handle, baby."

Faith scraped her nails against his cock, which responded immediately to her touch. Dean gasped again, and she applied a little more pressure, dipping her fingers lower on his shaft as she did so. He bucked his hips at the sensation and moaned appreciatively.

She rose up for a moment to pull his jeans from his legs, and then tossed them aside.

His cock was already hard and twitched every time she teased the shaft with her fingernails.

"Eager boy."

"I...I..." he stuttered.

She let her tongue wander, tracing up one thigh, and then the other. She licked at an angry scar near his hip, then one near his stomach, and allowed her tongue to follow the trail of hair lower to just above his cock.

From there she gripped his dick and started pumping. Her hands -- although surprisingly soft considering her profession -- were strong and practiced. She slid her hand up and down until the straining head of his cock was glistening.

Then she took him into her mouth, deep-throating him at once. He was big, just as she imagined. She squeezed him slightly with her tongue, and let her teeth brush his tip as she released him. Dean whimpered and moaned, rocking his hips to the movements of her mouth. Her tongue then caressed the underside of his shaft, where it flicked at the veins and lightly touched the velvet skin of his balls.

"Just like that...oh my God, Faith..."

"He has nothing to do it," she answered, taking him deep into her throat again.

He gasped. "Faith...Faith..."

That was when she grabbed his balls and squeezed.

"Oh, no, baby. You'll go when I tell you. Feel what it's like to have someone else in control...feel what true power is..."

She took him into her mouth again, sucking harder and squeezing at the same time. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, allowing her teeth to graze the sensitive head.

"Faith..." he panted, gripping the bed sheets, "please..."

"Ask for it."

"Let me...let me, please..."

She deep-throated him one more time, and then grabbed his shaft just as she released him from her mouth. She let go of his balls, and pumped him until he cried out and thrust his hips nearly off the bed, covering his chest from the orgasm.

He lay there panting amidst sweaty and tangled sheets.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I can show you things...teach you things...that you've only imagined. I can show you how to be a better Hunter, how to react and prepare, and I can drench us both in the blood of the wicked. But I won't be behind you or stay out of the way. I _will_ be your equal, Dean."

He nodded, and she reached over to turn out the light.


End file.
